Instead of presenting a physical credit or debit card for a purchase, it is now possible to conduct an entire transaction via mobile applications or web browsers. Many issuers, payment processors, and merchants provide loyalty programs and other membership opportunities for consumers. Electronic transactions require the consumer to navigate through multiple menu screens in order to conduct a transaction. Consumers often associate their payment accounts based on the appearance of the physical payment cards. Navigation through these multiple menu screens fail to create visual ties to the consumer's physical payment cards and membership cards.